


Fièvre Nocturne

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Petite discussion entre Kate et Cassie
Relationships: Kate Bishop & Cassie Lang
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fièvre Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Prompt 20 + Musique du 26/06/2020 + couleur du 26/08/2020 + Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel + Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> Je me base sur les comics pour écrire ce texte. Scott Lang est mort, et en mémoire de son père, Cassie Lang a décidé de devenir une héroïne à son tour. Dans les comics, les particules Pym semblent être directement absorbée par l'humain, qui n'ont pas besoin d'une combinaison spéciale (après, j'ai jamais lu de Antman, quand je les ais vu, lui ou sa fille, le scénario ne s'est pas attardé sur ce détail).
> 
> Kate Bishop est une super héroïne archére qui a aussi le nom de "Hawkeye". Elle dirige les Young Avengers dont fait partie Cassie.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Assise sur un banc, Cassie profite de la fraîcheur de la soirée. Elle s'autorise un peu à profiter du calme de la soirée après un affrontement contre Électro, un peu plus tôt. Bientôt, il lui faudrait rentrer chez et elle, et affronter sa mère qui n'appréciait pas forcément les activité de sa fille. Mais quoi qu'elle en dise, la jeune fille avait toujours été la fille de son père. C'était son héros, sa personne préférée sur terre.

-Cassie ? Tu vas attraper froid.

La jeune héroïne leva les yeux, et croisa ceux de Kate Bishop, alias Hawkeye depuis que Captain America lui avait offert l'ancien nom de Clint Barton (depuis, il était revenu à la vie, et ils étaient deux à porter le nom).

-Je vais rentrer. Je voulais juste proposer du calme.

-N'importe quel endroit sans Tommy est calme.

La blonde rit, alors que la brune s'assoit ses côtés.

-Tu avais l'air perdue… Ça vas ?

-Je pensais juste à mon père. Il me manque. Ta mère ne te manques jamais ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais on étais pas vraiment proche.

-C'est triste.

Kate hausse les épaules.

-Elle n'étais pas très portée sur l'éducation. Comment étais ton père ?

-Merveilleux avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais cachés les conneries qu'il avait fait, avant. Ma mère a bien tenue à ce que je sois au courant… Mais j'étais sa princesse. Il me comprenait mieux que personne. Et surtout, il voulait montrer qu'il était devenu meilleur. Et puis on s'amusait bien. Une nuit, j'étais malade. Une terrible fièvres nocturne… J'étais toute petite. Je suis allée chercher mes parents, et il est resté avec moi toute la nuit, à me chanter et n'importe quoi pour que je m'endorme… Il a notamment massacré «I'm still standing» ! Je me souviendrais longtemps de cette version…

-Curieuse berceuse, sourit l'archère.

Les yeux de la blonde étaient toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs, et un mince sourire étirait les lèvres de Cassie.

D'un seul mouvement fluide et élégant, Kate se leva et fit fasse à son amie.

-Tu es une super héroïnes, et une bonne. Ton père serait fier de toi, Cassie.

-Même en sachant que je lui ai piqué ses particules Pym en douce ?

-Tu sauves des vies. Il en serait ravi, non ?

-Oui.

-Alors ne ressasse pas trop le passé.Tu crois qu'il aurait aimé te voir prendre un coup de froid à cause de lui ?

-Non, tu as raison.

La blonde se leva, et rejoint l'archère. Elles se sourirent, et changèrent de sujet, commentant le combat de la journée, et anticipant leur futurs entraînements.

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore Cassie et Kate, et j'ai eu envie de les shipper en écrivant :)  
> Je vous propose donc de découvrir un peu les Young Avengers à travers ce genre de texte, si ça vous intéresse.  
> Et si vous voulez, dans ma série "Après", je vous propose de découvrir des OS dans lesquels je vais adapter les Young Avengers au MCU
> 
> Prochain Prompt : "Dramaturge".


End file.
